Coffee Shop
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: UA - Sam est serveur dans un café. Il adore discuter avec ses clients, les écouter, les aider au besoin. Pourtant, il ne sait pas comment aider ces deux grands crétins de Steve et Bucky, incapables de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Prompt de Ongi.


Hello tout le monde !

Voici un OS UA Captain America. Le prompt me vient d' **Ongi** et l'OS est dédié à la merveilleuse **Sanashiya**. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Hanae

* * *

Sam avait pris ce boulot parce qu'il manquait d'argent et parce que être serveur lui plaisait bien. Il avait déjà bossé ailleurs, dans des cafés – parfois des bars – et il avait un peu de bouteille dans la profession. Il aimait le contact avec les clients, avec ses collèges. Il aimait la diversité et le renouveau de chaque jour de travail. Il en rencontrait du monde en faisant cela. De cette jeune artiste sans le sou venant chaque matin prendre tout de même café avant ses cours au vétéran en quête de sens, en passant par ce vieil homme perdu dans le passé et les souvenirs, un journal ouvert devant lui, qu'il ne lisait jamais réellement.

Sam prenait le temps pour chacun d'entre eux. Il les saluait, les accueillait, les servait. Et lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps, il discutait avec ceux qui en avait envie ou besoin. Il sentait ces choses là et il se sentait tantôt serveur, tantôt psychologue. Il avait aidé des amitiés à se reformer, des amoureux à se lancer, des parents à se parler. Il avait l'impression que rendre le sourire aux gens apportait du sens à sa propre vie. De plus, il aimait l'ambiance dégagée par ce café un peu caché dans une vieille rue de Brooklyn. Ce genre de café qu'on ne trouvait pas quand on le cherchait mais sur lequel on tombait un peu par hasard, avant de se dire "pourquoi pas ?" et de s'installer à cette table vide.

Depuis quelques temps il avait ces deux clients qui ne cessaient de se regarder à tour de rôle, baissant les yeux dès que l'autre faisait mine de le remarquer ou de croiser son regard. Manifestement ils se plaisaient l'un l'autre mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait faire le premier pas. Les premiers jours, Sam les avait observé avec tendresse. Puis il s'était dit qu'ils étaient bien mignons tous les deux, mais un peu crétins. Enfin, il s'était dit qu'il devait les aider, sans quoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne sauteraient jamais le pas et tous deux le regretteraient amèrement.

Il avait donc sympathisé avec les deux hommes, apprenant leurs noms, leurs occupations, leurs vies. Il avait également eu la confirmation qu'ils se plaisaient mais qu'ils n'osaient pas faire le premier pas de peur de se prendre un refus. Il avait tenté de les rassurer, de les pousser à se déclarer. Sans succès. Aucun des deux ne voulait se lancer à l'eau.

Un jour, alors que Steve n'était pas présent, Sam s'était approché de son soupirant, lui servant un café avec un brin de cannelle, juste comme il aimait le boire. N'ayant pas beaucoup de clients à cette heure creuse de la journée, il s'était installé face à lui et avait pris le taureau par les cornes.

 **\- Je vais être franc. Vous devez parler à Steve. Un grand gars bien bâti comme vous, vous ne risquez rien.**

 **\- Un refus. Je risque le refus.**

 **\- Je suis presque sûr que non, mais même si c'était le cas, est-ce que ce serait vraiment pire que l'incertitude qui vous tient actuellement ?**

 **\- Oui, ce serait probablement pire, parce qu'alors je n'aurais plus l'espoir qu'il ne refuse pas.**

Sam abandonna, pour l'heure. Le brun n'avait pas tort en soi. Mais ce qui le rendait fou était que ces deux hommes se comportaient tous les deux comme des midinettes amoureuses du premier joli garçon passant devant elles. Parfois, à les voir, il avait envie de rendre son tablier de psychologue/agent matrimonial. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que cette histoire prenne fin avant d'avoir commencé. Il savait que les deux hommes étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et il voulait que les deux concernés se rendent compte de cela également. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'un ou l'autre ne lâche l'affaire au profit de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme cette jeune femme blonde qui faisait allègrement de l'œil à Steve. Qui ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte, bien entendu. Mais ça ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Et ce jour là, Bucky en perdrait toute joie de vivre. Sam ne voulait pas être témoin de ça. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse quelque chose. Vite et efficacement. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer.

Un jour, alors que les deux zigotos n'étaient pas encore passés, il demanda aux clients de s'installer de manière à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule table disponible, avec deux ou trois chaises. Ainsi, les deux hommes seraient forcés de se parler, ou au moins de se regarder. Comme prévu donc, les deux hommes arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Le blond étant là le premier, il s'installa à table en toute innocence. Sam attendit quelques minutes que l'autre arrive. Ce qui ne tarda pas. En entrant et en voyant la pièce remplie avec comme seule place disponible celle en face de Steve, il eut un regard suspicieux envers le serveur, qui haussa les épaules avec l'air le plus angélique possible. Bucky s'installa face au blond, qui rougit instantanément. Sam retint un sourire attendri. Les deux hommes se rendaient ils seulement compte à quel point ils étaient adorables ? Probablement pas. Il vint cependant prendre leur commande avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Et pour vous messieurs ce sera ?**

Bucky grogna une réponse inintelligible faisant sourire Sam encore plus. Il nota la commande qu'il savait être un café noir, avant de se tourner vers le blond

 **\- un café au lait s'il vous plait.**

 **\- Je vous apporte cela dans une minute.**

Retournant se cacher derrière le comptoir, il observa ses deux clients. Les deux imbéciles ne se regardaient même pas. Franchement que fallait-il faire pour qu'ils osent s'adresser la parole ? Il manquait d'idées, là. Et puis ce n'était franchement pas son boulot. Il prépara rapidement les deux cafés en soupirant. Il les apporta finalement à ses deux clients pas très dégourdis.

 **\- Vous savez que je ne suis que serveur, hein ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?** Releva Steve très innocemment.

 **\- Parce que… Franchement, vous ne savez pas ?**

 **\- Bah non. Que voulez-vos être d'autres ?**

 **\- J'ai parfois l'impression d'être marieur. Mais je commence sérieusement à douter de mes capacités…**

 **\- Mar…** Commença le blond avant de se rendre compte de la portée des mots du serveur. Il plongea le nez dans sa tasse, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Bucky, quant à lui, regardait partout ailleurs, mais surtout pas en direction de Steve ou de Sam. Qui en eut soudainement marre de voir ces deux grands gars se comporter comme des gamins.

 **\- Sérieusement les gars. Va falloir s'y mettre là. Profitez du fait que vous soyez enfin assis à la même table pour parler. Depuis le temps que vous attendez cela.**

Sur ce, il re-disparu derrière le bar, laissant les deux hommes se débrouiller. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Plus c'était impossible. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer que ces deux imbéciles arriveraient à enfin se parler sans rougir ou bégayer. Sam avait bien envie de jeter un œil en leur direction, mais cela aurait été franchement indiscret et il n'en avait pas le droit, finalement. Il se contenta donc de vaquer à ses occupations et lorsqu'il repassa près de leur table, il vit qu'ils étaient partis, laissant quelques pièces sur la table, payant leurs consommations et laissant un bon pourboire. Finalement, les aider avait payé plus que prévu. Il sourit en empochant le total, espérant que les deux reviendraient pour qu'il ait le fin mot de l'histoire.


End file.
